


if my heart was a house

by fightsekai



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, n sei colocar tag, tb n sei fazer sinopse, te amo manu, yujae sao bffs
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightsekai/pseuds/fightsekai
Summary: "E não há casas que sejam feias, porque todas elas são um lar."ouJaehyun mora numa cidade interiorana; Yuta, numa grande capital.Após visitar a cidade de seu amigo, Jaehyun reflete sobre o conceito do que se é "lar".





	if my heart was a house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegreatmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatmoon/gifts).

> esta eh uma fic q escrevi p minha melhor amiga, manu, que inclusive ja leu mas eu to postando aqui ent eh isto !!! miga voce eh tudo pra mim
> 
> tem uma **playlist** <3

Jaehyun anda mais devagar quando está sozinho.

De volta a cidade onde mora, ele sente que não há razão alguma para correr— sequer há um lugar para onde correr, na verdade. Cidades interioranas perdem a graça facilmente, basta pouco tempo para conhecer todos os lugares e então não há mais nada com o que se entreter. Há a vida, mas as rotinas não servem de entretenimento, elas existem apenas para lembrarmos de manter os pés no chão. E o chão é sempre o mesmo quando se mora num lugar tão pequeno.

Ele não esteve longe por muito tempo, a grande questão é _onde_ passara três dias fora. Estar em cidades grandes era sempre uma experiência nova para ele, porque lá fora, longe de sua casa e da sua rotina, o mundo era muito grande e girava sem parar. Cidades grandes carregavam inúmeras possibilidades, sempre havia algo desconhecido para ser explorado, e não era todo mundo que conhecia o conhecido. 

As coisas numa capital eram completamente diferentes. Ele mesmo já morara em uma por um ano, mas visitara uma muito maior que a de seu estado. Era estranho, de certo modo, não conhecer absolutamente nada sobre um lugar, não saber como se locomover. Não que ele precisasse saber— fora naquela imensa capital para visitar um grande amigo, Yuta, então ele que realizava o trabalho de levá-lo aos lugares. Se o coração de Jaehyun fosse uma bússola, Yuta seria o norte. 

Era sempre revigorante poder estar tão perto de Yuta. Visto que não moravam no mesmo lugar, momentos onde estavam completamente juntos eram mais preciosos que talvez fossem se a presença de um fosse algo costumeiro na vida do outro. Havia essa necessidade de guardar cada segundo na memória para então voltar ali quando a saudade batesse. Era importante lembrar que um dia já estiveram lado a lado.

É claro que a distância física é notável. Há momentos onde tudo que Jaehyun queria era poder dar um abraço em seu amigo, segurar sua mão ou encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Ou simplesmente estar ao seu lado de fato, olhar para a frente e ver seu rosto ali ao invés de estar no canto da tela de seu celular. Era obviamente diferente, mas Yuta falava do mesmo jeito que digitava, e Jaehyun também. Eles eram muito… _eles_, e nada poderia ser do jeito que era se eles não fossem assim.

Ele manda uma mensagem para seu amigo avisando que já havia chegado em casa. Antes que uma resposta possa vir, ele guarda o celular no bolso e olha ao redor, e as coisas são realmente diferentes. 

A estagnação parecia ser algo que todas as cidades interioranas tinham em comum. Talvez algum estabelecimento tenha sido aberto ou outro fechado, mas a cidade como um todo não apresentava mudança aparente. Os hábitos permaneciam os mesmos, assim como as conversas e as andanças. 

Ele observava as casas, que eram as mesmas desde que as olhara pela primeira vez na vida. Embora algumas estivessem mais desgastadas que outras, todas mantinham a mesma essência. Estavam ali antes mesmo de estar; olhar para aquele cenário era algo muito comum e corriqueiro, mas havia um significado imensurável por entre todas aquelas paredes.

E não há casas que sejam feias, porque todas elas são um lar. 

Dentro delas, pessoas existiam e coexistiam — contra suas vontades ou não. Naquele exato momento, pessoas viviam suas vidas, algumas sem ao menos perceber. Pessoas morriam mas também nasciam e renasciam, e Jaehyun se perguntou se, em algum momento, elas realmente se sentiram em casa.

A existência parecia ser simples demais quando envolvida por uma rotina ou quando os olhos já haviam passado por cada aspecto dela. Sentia que conhecia tudo como a palma de sua mão, mas ali havia linhas que sua mente não decorara o formato, de modo que ele apenas sabia identificar o contorno de seus dedos. Era assim com a sua cidade: ele já havia visto tudo aquilo de longe. De perto, as coisas adquiriam um novo significado. 

Cidades pequenas perdem a graça em pouco tempo. As pessoas não têm tempo para observar tudo minuciosamente, então tudo sempre parece o mesmo. O céu nunca muda, tampouco os caminhos que as levam para mais um dia que não é muito diferente do dia anterior. As cidades grandes têm um ar diferente, num dia o sol se põe num céu laranja e no outro tudo está rosa. Não tem como simplesmente cair na rotina cem por cento. 

Jaehyun não queria algo novo para fazer, uma quase infinita rede de lugares para visitar. Estava satisfeito em conhecer cada rua de sua cidade e visitar os mesmos lugares para comer as mesmas coisas e ver os mesmos rostos… E saber que ele era um desses mesmos rostos para as mesmas pessoas. Não era entediante para ele, talvez sequer estivesse buscando algum tipo de entretenimento, para falar a verdade; seu contentamento era contente, de certa forma. 

Não era como Yuta, que se cansaria de morar numa cidade pequena, que não apreciaria o fato de todos saberem seu nome e sua história, de quem é filho, onde mora e onde costumava morar. Jaehyun, sendo sincero, não apreciava isso também. Não se importaria em viver num completo anonimato, inclusive era de sua preferência que ninguém o percebesse, mas era impossível passar totalmente em branco porque todos ali tinham cores específicas e conheciam muito bem a tintura que bordava diariamente todo aquele cenário. 

Uma cidade grande mudava de cor a cada momento, cores novas surgiam e outras simplesmente mudavam. Algumas tiravam férias ou estavam numa zona diferente. Cidades pequenas são tão pequenas que não têm zona norte ou zona sul, de modo que Jaehyun não entendia nada ao ouvir Yuta falando com seus amigos sobre como tudo é longe ou distinto. 

Nada era longe para Jaehyun, sua casa ficava perto de sua escola que ficava perto do lugar onde costumava jantar nos finais de semana. Longe mesmo era onde Yuta morava, milhares de quilômetros que sequer conseguia mensurar. Mas nada era longe para Jaehyun, então seu amigo estava bem perto de si, às vezes mais perto do que aqueles que sentavam na carteira ao lado para assistir à aula. Yuta estava ali em seu celular, no seu bolso, na sua mão, na caixa de mensagens. Estava, especialmente e acima de tudo, bem guardado em seu coração. Então nunca estava tão longe assim— ele o levava para todos os lugares. 

Não se importava que seu céu não mudasse de cor a cada dia, pois Yuta era uma estrela que sempre trazia uma luz para sua monotonia. Mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo, sua voz soando em seus fones de ouvido era algo que tornava tudo mais amável.

Jaehyun não era acostumado com tanta distância, mas talvez não morasse tão longe assim de seu amigo: se seu coração fosse um lar, Yuta estaria em casa. 


End file.
